Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, rarely going by her title, is the overall antagonist of the Naruto franchise as a whole. She is the source of all the conflict of the entire manga and anime series Naruto, and by far the biggest threat faced by the protagonists (though she is not the final enemy, since Sasuke Uchiha was fought after her). She is the first being to ever wield chakra, who became an unfathomably powerful goddess in order to save the world from war, only to become a power-crazed tyrant. She turned herself into the demonic Ten-Tailed Beast, and was sealed away by her sons, but not before she created Black Zetsu, who orchestrated the entire Ninja History to revive her. She was voiced by Mami Koyama (who also voiced Sharon Vineyard and Charlotte Linlin) in the Japanese version, and Cissy Jones in the English dubbed version. Kaguya is notable among the villains of the series for being disturbingly devoid of humanity. Even Naruto, the primary protagonist, who could sympathize with most of his foes and differentiate the heroes they once were from the monsters they became, was unable to relate with her. Hagoromo’s ghost notes that she once was well-intentioned but became twisted, most likely due to consuming the Chakra Fruit. The anime develops her character and confirms that she was a kind soul who got corrupted. At first, she was highly reserved, somehow disconnected from humans she was alien to in every way: speaking only when she had to and keeping her feelings to herself. She spent her nights looking at the stars, lost in her thoughts. She knew that her destiny was linked to the God-Tree, and feared that her kinsmen would one day come to Earth to take her away. Although she defended herself when attacked and erased the witnesses' memories of it after that, she only used lethal force when she had no choice and warned her foes beforehand. She deeply desired harmony for the entire world and was very protective of her loved ones. Nevertheless, she had a hard time learning to open up to people and to trust them, believing that she had to work on her own. Over time however, she grew very close to her servant Aino and her lover Tenji, caring for the world and wanting to make it a safe and happy place for her children. Unfortunately, her growing worry of her clan's intentions, the betrayal of her lover and children (though the latter was caused by her increasing evil), and her too huge power, gradually twisted her mind. Though she still cares in some way, as she states that she wants to preserve her treasured Earth; and she cried when reminded of her once beloved sons, (though she became furious immediately after and stated to hate them); she has become stern, cruel, remorseless and uncaring. While always distant, Kaguya has become nearly emotionless, keeping a creepy stoic exterior in all situations and conveying her feelings through expressions rather than words. Kaguya is poised, collected, impassive and cold, but extremely arrogant and conceited. She dismisses her foes as worthless weaklings, and does not even bother to acknowledge those too far beneath her. She is even more self-absorbed than Madara Uchiha himself, which is saying something. Her initial intent to gain divine powers to save humanity from itself gradually worsened into intense paranoia and megalomania, resulting in a God Complex. She regards herself as the only one fit to rule, and dismisses humans as unworthy of freedom, wanting to turn them all into monster-slaves to better control them. She is unable to fathom being wrong, demands absolute obedience and regards contestation, even the smallest lack of reverence, as a criminal affront. And she cannot stand the idea of anyone else wielding powers. In a way, she makes a chilling representation of the overbearing mother who refuses to let her children leave the nest, and the tyrannical deity who demands absolute control over every aspect of their creation. Although she loved her sons, she never deigned to tell them about her goals and motivations, and immediately resorted to violence when they tried to reason with her, instead of listening to their pleas. Worse, she had them fight to the death without caring the slightest about the emotional turmoil it would cause them. However, she greatly trusts Black Zetsu, listening to his advice even when she does not like it; most likely because he is totally loyal. In stark contrast with the show-offy Madara, Kaguya goes straight for the kill and proves cautious when dealing with foes. She is also very perceptive and pretty smart, immediately noticing her sons’ secret. The fourth data book states that she devised Black Zetsu’s plan on the spot when she created him. However, her over-reliance on her powers and obsession with monopolizing chakra prompts her to make careless mistakes. Keeping underestimating the foes who repeatedly proved a challenge, coupled with her paranoia, led her final defeat. Even when defeated for good, she was thoroughly unable to admit fathom how it was possible. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime Villains Category:Naruto Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Enigmatic Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Related to Hero Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Sexy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Deities Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Monarchs Category:Outcast Category:Evil Creator Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Slaver Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Paranormal Category:The Heavy Category:In Love Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Youkai Category:Crossover Villains Category:Remorseful